AT: the clash of man
by lavolpe95
Summary: the fight for Ooo begins. finn sets out on a journey to find who he truely is. to become king, and ruler of the land.  may be fiinxPB or finnxmarceline.
1. prologue

AT: the clash of man

**Prologue**

**(my first FF i hope you enjoy!)**

In the beginning way before the mushroom war, there was man. Man was cruel. Man destroyed their own homes out of bordom. They killed for sport and joy. But out of all the creatures on the planet, man showed love. And even with that one good trait. They could not save themselves from the destruction they caused onto there nieghbor, there families, and themselves.

After the mushroom war, the world was torn apart. Man was torn apart. The world was now the home to new habitants and species. Man was gone, only the evolved, strong, and powerful remained to repopulate. Thoughs left range from vampire creatures to the unimaginable candy people. What ever was left of the human race was gone now.

But life has a strange way of keeping things alive, no matter how cruel or unjust it may be.

There are many myths and legends still alive and believed in the land known as Ooo. A flower that will grant you wish once pick from its deadly perch. Or a legendary creature that renders you with the the power of a army like no other. And the story of the last human alive is somewhere just waiting for the truth of life to be revealed.

But again they are all myths.

well for certain our story is not. A story of a human boy willing to die for what he believes in. For who loves...

**(this is my first story i hope you will all enjoy. and feel free to give me advise and tips on how to improve in any way. comment, favorite, be awesome!)**


	2. ch1 a day to remember

CH.1 A day to remember

**(First chapter hope you enjoy)**

Like all days in the land of Ooo, the young hero Finn is saving the maiden in distress. Running up through the ice kings castle. Fighting all his minions. And climbing up the tower, twisting and turning up the spiral stairs to meet his foe.

"You're going down ice king!" yelled Finn while charging straight toward him. The ice king quickly dodges and countered his attack, leaving a slash across his back.

"Not today boy, I will be victories!" the wizard then summons a giant ice golem.

"My time has come...no longer will I live in sadness and isolation"

The golem and Finn fight for 2 hours. Finn slashing and stabbing at the beast only being able to inflict minor damage. While the creature sweeps and thrashes its arms. It catches the human mid air and slams his body to the ground. It was a cat v. mouse fight. Who could possibly win? In a last resort move Finn dives and go's for the behemoths stomping legs. With one swift swoops he cuts the golems left leg of, leaving it open to any attack. He continues to slash and cut the golem, till it was nothing but kneeling worm. Bloody and beat the human slowly walks toward the golem. Forced into submission the golem pleads for its life. Finn jumps to deliver the final blow.

"Next time you should quite while you're..." and down he slammed

"A head!" with sword in hand. No remorse.

He sheaths his blade and down fell the golem.

After he recovers he turns to face the ice king.

"This is enough ice king...it ends today" Finn begins walking toward the ice king with both his fist held high.

"My rule has only begun" claimed the ice king before he conjured a blizzard to appear. Completely concealing him, leaving Finn blind from the thickness of the snow. Ice king now gone, Finn treads forward carefully. Listening to any disturbance within the ice sheets.

"Show yourself ice king, fight like a real man!" commanded Finn to the wizard, but no reply. Only the silence. Then like an explosion.

"BOY you are tempting powers beyond your comprehension!" giving his position away Finn runs to the voice. But only to run into ghost'. A thicker fog begins to swallow Finn. He pulls out his sword, and swings, slashes, and stabs in random directions.

"Find me if you can" the ice king whispers to Finn. Fear then consumes Finn. Not fear of dying, but the fear of failing his land and himself. Then thoughts replace the fear. None of these thought useful to his current predicament. Thoughts of the women he loves, somewhere in need of his help. Thoughts of his life, the unknown past. And how he has yet to live it. Thoughts of the cold hand of death nearing, not known to whom it is aimed. That menacing feeling filled the room.

The warrior slows his breath taking in the feel of the room. He searches for his foe within the fog. Following the disembodied laughter.

"Why do you not fear my voice? Do you fear my maze? Why do you not fear me..." the wizard inquires. Following Finn, waiting for the moment to strike. To bring down the boy with one swift and painful blow.

"Do you fear death Finn?"

"No death is only failure, and I never fail!" Finn proclaims.

"Well what do you fear Finn. What can I do to end YOU!" and with that the ice king sprung from the mist with his blade at hand. Aiming his hand right to Finns chest. Finn counters his attack in an instant, leaving a cut across his face.

"I will never fear you or anyone else, NEVER! I will never fear as long as I have someone to fight for. Not as long as there are people who need me." Finn stated to the now crutched and bloody ice king.

"Aaaggh! How dare you draw my bloody, you... you dirty human" the wizard yelled clearing the snow from the room.

They both drew their swords and fought. A dance of sparks, bangs, and blood. They both slashed. They both drew blood. They both felt deaths hands surrounding them, creating the final battle field. From separate sides they prepared. From both sides they charged, just as such a fight must be. Two powers to be put to the test, to see who was stronger. The moments of their charge seemed to last an eternity. Their hearts stopped. The feeling of death now visible, the man himself standing in front of them. Life and death all in one single moment.

"AAAAAHHHHGGGGG!" they both yelled as they drew closer to one another. And then silence.

They both stood backs facing the other. Then everything fell. Finn on the kneeling on the floor with a gash on his torso, and sword missing. While the ice king is on the floor holding the missing blade within his heart. The boy walks to the wizard to hear his final words.

"Finn... come closer" then Finn leans in to hear the dying wizard more clearly.

"Finn... thank you"

"Why?" Finn asks in confusion

"Thank you for freeing us, for finally giving us peace" the ice king whispers

"Us?" Finn now more confused than ever

"The ice king and me... Simon." he coughs some blood

"He was such a tortured soul..." Simon begins to slip away

"Finn before I go you need to know the truth..." Simon pulls a small package from his cloak and hands it to Finn.

"Your parents would be so proud of you." and with that the ice king and Simon die. Finally having peace.

All was quiet for a few moments then the shattering voice of someone in distress.

"FINN! FINN! I'm up here" yelled the bubblegum, hanging from a cage that was connected the ceiling. Finn cuts the rope that held her up and slowly lowers her down to safety.

"Princess!"

"Finn!" they ran to one another, hugging in the middle. Glad that the other is still alive.

"Let's go" she says

Finn pauses for a moment while bubblegum tugs on him to start moving.

"Not yet" he whimpers out

"Why not!" she yells puzzled

"I need to bury him. It is only the least we can do for him." Finn says with a sorrowful tone

"What for! He kidnapped me; he was going to abuse me Finn. And he tried to kill you! Did you forget that?" she says now obviously upset

"He wasn't who you thought he was, his crown made him go insane. And he knew my parents" Finn then folds up the box with a mysterious symbol on the top.

All was silent again. Then she spoke with sympathy in her voice.

"We can't bury him here; it is just ice and rock. And we certainly can't take him to the candy kingdom. He would never be accepted by the people."

"Then he will be cremated. Just like a warrior should be done. Like a hero"

After a few moments of piling wood and preparing his body. Finn carries the old man's body to his perch. Placing him atop. The old man now sleeping the eternal sleep, holding his crown and blade.

"May the afterlife treat you well ... old friend" Finn whispers into the corpse's ear.

And with that he lights the mound aflame. He and the princess ride back to the candy kingdom on the morrow. Leaving the ice kingdom, to be cleansed in the ash of its father.

...

"Today we celebrate the day a tyrant fell. Today we celebrate the great hero of the candy kingdom. FINN THE HUMAN!" bubblegum announces and signals Finn to walk onto the stage. He stands right next to her. The crowds of candy people cheer and praise Finn. Throwing confetti and launching fire works into the air. A large red sheet is pulled and a golden statue of Finn victories over the ice king is magnificent.

That whole day and night the entire kingdom partied, danced, indulged, and enjoyed their lives. All except for two. They stood atop the tower, overlooking the majority of Ooo.

"So Finn why did you drag me all the way up here for?" the princess inquired

Finn nervously shuffles his feet before speaking.

"Well... I wanted to ask you something." his voice riddled with fear and nervousness

"Yes Finn" her sweet voice let out as if melody from the heavens

"We've known each other for some time now and I ... well ..." Finn stutters and trips over his own words.

"What's wrong Finn?" bubblegum asks tilting her head trying to figure out what Finn was saying.

"Nothing. It's just... why this is so HARD!" Finn slams his fist down in frustration.

"Finn..." bubblegum reaches for his shoulder worrying about him.

Finn feels her touch and calms down. His mind goes back to the fight with the ice king and how he only had her in mind. After a moment he lifts his head and faces the princess. He grabs her hand.

"Bubblegum... I love you..." Finn says silently to her

All was silent for the next minute. No sound, just the slow movement and bright light from the city below. There shadows casted high into the sky.

"Princess I'm sor..." before he could finish he was interrupted

The day ends with a kingdom in total serendipity. A king cut from his throne. And a kiss being shared atop the highest tower. A day to go down into history. A day in which no evil can ruin.

...

"Good night son. May your life be filled with greatness" says a mother to her child before leaving him in the woods. Giving him a kiss on the head and covering him in a hat. Far off in the distance a dog husband and wife can be seen walking by

**(Ch.1 is finally done. I'll try to update every week. To at least inform what may be coming up. and any help or new ideas will be accepted. the finnxPB is not certain it may/will change through the continuation of the plot. also I was wondering if I should include OC's, any opinions?)**


	3. ch2 a message in the dark

Ch2 A message in the dark

**(2nd chapter and like what many of you have said I have many grammatical errors and I will be fixing them soon.)**

(2 days after the celebration in the candy kingdom.)

Fin wakes in the morning; he sees Jake is still asleep. He puts on his clothes and makes his way to the attic. Once there he checks if the area is clear and pulls out the package the ice king had given him. He checks the dimensions of the box, trying to find any indication of what its origins may be.

"All right, into Pandora's lair I go" he says before opening it.

Once it was completely open he pointed the light at it to get a clearer view of the contents. He sees a hollow message cartridge.

"Where is that player?" he looks for the hollow message player he had gotten from his father.

He plugs in the cartridge and press' play. The bright light shines and the figure of the ice king appears. He seemed stressed and worried. He was holding his crown, revealing his bald head. Then he begins to speak.

"Finn if you are listening to this, which means either I am now dead. There is so much I wish to share with you but so little time." he begins walking back and forth preparing his next words carefully.

"There is a great evil coming to Ooo, and it will not stop till everything and everyone is dead. I have to say that I am at fault. You see long ago before the mushroom war I was a scientist. In my department we researched old world artifacts and there application into weapons." he then places his crown on his head.

"We had recovered 7 artifacts, one of which was my crown here. But the others were put to use in weapons for the military. We developed these weapons to fight a war between governments. But in the end we all pushed each other to the edge and our weapons were launched. But there was a problem. One weapon code named Pontifex Mortis. We placed within it the heart of fire. The strongest of the seven artifacts. Once we had launched it, it took on a mind of its own. It ultimately absorbed the other artifacts, but by then me and the crown had hid in safety."

"Well after the creature destroyed the world, dormant; and all the artifacts spill themselves into the world, hidden from life. And In time the world grew from the ashes. Life is what you see now. But the beast will return. And the only way to destroy it is to collect all the artifacts again and become the ruler of their power."

"But why me" Finn asks expecting an answer, but is given nothing.

"Only a human, can hold the power of the artifacts." The ice king continues

"I only know the location of 2 of the artifact. One being my crown and the other a sword forged from demons blood. I believe the last known owner was your step father, Joshua. Good luck Finn. Oh and tell the princess I am sorry, I knew the only way to lure you here was to kidnap her. And I truly meant her no harm. And one last thing, it's about your past."

Finn comes closer to the screen anticipating good news. But the message was interrupted by a crash.

"Quickly before there is no more time. Finn... your family...parents... Still..." and with that the message died. Leaving Finn disappointed wanting to know his last words, the answers.

"God damn it! I was so close..." Finn sat there crying in frustration.

...

After an hour of being in the attic Finn goes back down to find Jake already cooking breakfast.

"Dude were where you this morning, you almost missed this awesome everything burrito." Jake said while pointing at the immense roll of dough and meats.

"I've been doing some studying. And I'm not hungry"

"Well if you say so" then Jake grew and swallowed the entire burrito whole.

After they had finished breakfast they headed out to go on their usual adventures. But the only thing on Finns mind was the cryptic message of the wizard, of Simon.

**(Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Review, rate, and comment! Oh and I will begin to introduce OC's by the next chapter. And as some of you wanted I have decided to not make it FxPB, it's just become to cliché. So I have no idea where the relationships in the story will lead, but ill cross that bridge when I get there.)**


End file.
